


Pause

by raykay (orphan_account)



Category: Markiplier fandom - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: But totally worth it., Cutting, Depression, M/M, Sad, Suicide, not a happy end, small bit of cute fluff, tw, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 17:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8925901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/raykay
Summary: After Ethan and Mark break up, things don't go too well between the two.





	

Ethan sat at the breakfast table talking to Tyler. His eyes dropped to the table as soon as Mark walked in. His voice went silent. Ethan stood up and walked out of the kitchen. Being around Mark hurt too much. Ethan didn’t even glance at him, we walked out with his head down. Tyler glanced up at Mark then sighed looking back down at his cereal.

“Tyler why won’t he talk to me? I’ve said I’m sorry, what else can I do?”  
Tyler’s eyes darkened a bit as he looked at Mark. “Mark, you really hurt Ethan. He was already pretty insecure and then you tell him you want to take a break? Sorry, the exact words were, ‘Ethan you’re very nice, but I think it would be best if we put our relationship on pause.’ Just because you were scared of getting hurt.” 

Mark opened his mouth to defend himself but Tyler kept going.  
“Then two weeks later Jack comes over here to visit after he broke up with his girlfriend You two get all up close and personal, then finally you ask him out a week into his visit. You told Ethan your relationship was on pause, not over.” 

Mark’s voice caught in his throat. “I- I didn’t mean to…’  
“No Mark, honestly, you’re lucky if he ever talks to you again.”

Ethan sat on his bed silently. He wished Mark was there with him. Mark was warm. Mark would stay and cheer him up. But no. Here he was. Alone. Ethan’s eyes filled with tears. In his mind he repeated the same words and phrases over and over again. ‘He never loved you. He was with you because he wanted to be the better one in a relationship.’ Ethan’s hands shook. He said something aloud to himself but he hardly knew what it was. “He was too good for me anyways.” 

Ethan stood and walked towards his door locking it then walked to his dresser. He He opened the middle drawer and pulled out a blade. A wet washcloth laid on the ground. Ethan sat down and leaned against the wall. He rolled up his sleeve and brought the blade down on his skin. The cool blade stung, but it felt good. Blood bubbled up where he had cut. He just let autopilot kick in after he made the first mark. ‘This is what you deserve.’ He thought to himself. ‘This is what happens to vulnerable people, they get hurt.’ 

Ethan gasped softly. It hurt, it hurt so badly. His vision was going a bit fuzzy. He couldn’t hear himself think very well. Hos head spun and his vision went black.

 

Mark bit his lip nervously. He stood in front of Ethan’s bedroom door knocking softly. He waited a minute and knocked louder. He waited for another minute, then two. Then three minutes passed. He opened the door to Ethan’s room and almost stopped breathing.

He saw Ethan lying on the floor, blood all over his arm and shirt. His whole arm was a bloody mess. Mark felt tears prick at the back of his eyes. He walked toward Ethan quietly. 

“Ethan! Please wake up, you’re okay right? We can get you to a hospital, we can help you. You’ll be fine. I promise you. You won’t die.”

Mark was shaking Ethan’s body. Ethan’s eyes opened a little. “Mark?” Ethan shook his head. There was a paper in one of his hands. “I’m cold…” He said softly. Mark wrapped his arms around Ethan ignoring the blood. “I- I love you Mark.” Ethan’s breathing grew shallower. He didn’t feel as cold. His eyes closed.

Mark started crying. He grabbed the paper out of Ethan’s hand. He continued to cry, but he unfolded the paper and began to read.

‘Dear Mark,  
I never stopped loving you, even when we were on ‘pause.’  
I hated pausing. Still do. But I I’d do anything for you.  
And no matter what I’ll always love you. No matter  
Where I am. No matter what. But I think it’s time  
To put my life on pause right now. You understand  
Right? I really do love you. And I’ll see you soon  
Someday.

Love  
Ethan’

Mark’s eyes filled with more tears and he cried more. He looked at Ethan “I love you.” He whispered softly to Ethan’s body. He realized this was it. Mark sighed quietly.

“Tyler come quick!”

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by other sad Crankiplier fics, thanks for the inspiration.


End file.
